Come Together
by FantasySci5
Summary: How the alternative personalities in 'Back to Reality', got together to play or go in the game. Features Sebastian and Billy Doyle, Duanne Dibbley, and Jake Bullet! FINISHED!
1. Own Stories

Come Together

Hello! This is another idea that popped up when watching/listening to the fan commentary of 'Back To Reality'. I don't pretend that the initial idea is mine, it belongs to Ruth Emma Latchford, Jason Mercer, Claire Thompson, and Simon Wigg.

I just put some ideas together. They came up with the question, I just supplied my version of the answer.

They bring up good points; Like that the bay Sebastian's limo is in (Bay 47) just happens to be the bay that is Quarantine, which is mentioned 2 episodes earlier. And that, when they come out of the simulations, their hair is not 4 years of length. So they said that someone, probably the nurse, came in while they were playing, and cut the hair. They did a good job with 'Lister' but not so much 'Rimmer'. Though I thought all 4 looked good!

SUMMARY: How the alternative personalities in Back to Reality, got together to go into the game!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the episode, script, or anything! If you think so, lay off the Lithium Carbonate!

FantasySci5

* * *

Sebastian Doyle fiddled with his chocolate brown frizzed hair. He nodded as the tall cop told him of his newest advancements. He killed a few more, fine. But Sebastian couldn't concentrate on what the cop was saying. He was busy thinking of how this cop looked like Hitler. 

He had started getting bored of the whole purifying democracy. When he first got the head job at the Ministry of Alteration, he had listened to these reports with almost uncontrollable excitement. Outside he was cool, but inside he was jumping up and down. He used to love making the person shuffle in embarrassment, as he told the Voter Colonel how low his number of altered people were. Being Voter Colonel had been the juiciest job ever.

But now, even though he was the Section chief of CGI, it was all getting very same-y.

* * *

Jake Bullet rubbed his badge, as though if in doing so, a genie would pop out and give him a wish. And he knew exactly what he would wish for. To be a real detective, instead of being a lowly person in the Cybernautic Division of the 

Police Department. All those fancy words were just mumbo jumbo that meant 'traffic control'. He was the bottom of the pile.

This time of day, hardly anyone could be found around, so Jake really didn't have anything to do. Just sit on the hot pavement and think about how suck-y his life really was.

* * *

Billy Doyle hovered in the shadows of an empty alley. He was shaking from head to toe, but he wasn't cold. He had no idea what to do, and he was running out of time. There were witnesses, and the police around here were getting to be very good about catching run away criminals. 

Billy couldn't believe how this had happened. He had had a good start, just like his half-brother. Billy's dad had run off, though. Then, his mother had married again, and had had Sebastian. But his mother seemed to love Sebastian more. It was like if she looked at Billy, she was reminded of her ex-husband, so she hated both of them. Life wasn't fair.

So Billy had acted up, trying to get his mother's love and affection, or at least her attention. The harder he goofed up, the more she loved Sebastian. Billy hated his half-brother. He burned with such a jealous fire in his veins, that he refused to talk to his half-brother. He hadn't talked to Sebastian in many years.

So, his mother stuck him in corrective institutions, then Billy was kicked out. That just fueled the adolescent's fury. He had a string of illegitimate children, then finally married one of his 'girls'. She just became all white shoes, no tights, and blotchy legs. Life sucked.

Then, when the court orders for maintenance came around, Billy, having no job, had to take up petty crimes just to pay for it. Then, when the crimes still weren't enough money to pay, he found himself in a bank, with a gun. Well, long story sort, an old lady got it through her hat, and he had to hide.

Billy slammed his head against the brick pavement behind him. Life really didn't like him.

* * *

Duanne Dibbley stood at the door of the Salvation Army hostel, fumbling with the key and lock. Why was it so hard to unlock the smeggin' thing! 

Duanne was just a guy off the street. He hated himself. He was a dork, and an ugly dork at that. He had a bob haircut, and a very large overbite. He longed to be handsome like the people in his magazine, "_Why You Aren't Sexy!_". Nope. He was a no style gimboid. God, if only he could be cool.

* * *

There! That 'set up' the story! 


	2. Getting Togehter

Come Together-Part 2

Sebastian picked up his morning newspaper, as he sighed. The day hadn't even started, and he was bored. And he had killed someone. A danger to society. The person had begged for forgiveness, and the chance for life. He was getting soft. He had actually felt sorry for the person. He put himself in the shoes of the person, and had felt the same gripping fright. He was getting soft. But killing people and hearing them beg was not as good as it used to be.

Sebastian closed the black curtains in his office, over the clear sliding doors on the other side. He poured himself a coffee, and sat in his large plush chair, like he did all of the time. Life was getting boring. He wanted excitement, some point to his every day routine.

He opened his paper, and felt his jaw drop. In complete surprise, he saw his half-brother's picture on the front page. He quickly scanned the article. 'This man, Wanted for killing an old woman.' He looked at the un-focused picture, where he could barely make out his brother's frizzed blonde hair. The police were looking for him, but they didn't know his name.

He heard some rustling outside of his glass door, then a light tap on the glass. Spinning around in his chair, Sebastian whipped open the door quickly. He saw his half-brother, a surprised look on his face. Billy blinked, then in a hoarse voice, asked, "Can I come in?"

Sebastian wasn't sure if he wanted this run-away criminal in his office. They hadn't talked in many years, since their childhood. The police were looking for him, and it was his job to kill all 'menaces to society'. But, the look on his brother's face told him a deeper story. That he hadn't meant it, that it was all happening too quickly, and he didn't know what to do. Boy, he was getting soft. He felt sorry for the brother who hated him.

Sebastian opened the door wider, and stepped aside. Billy exhaled, then quickly moved in. "I messed up." Was all he could manage.

They looked at each other, and tried to say something, but at that moment, there was a knock at his door. "Sir Voter Colonel!" The cop that looked better than Hitler asked urgently.

Sebastian and Billy knew what this was about. It was about finding and killing Billy. It was the moment of truth. Would Sebastian turn in his brother?

Thinking fast, and with his softened heart, he pushed Billy behind the black curtains, then sat down at his chair. Making sure that Billy was fully hidden, he barked, "Come!"

The cop entered smoothly, then bowed to him. "Sir, you've seen the newspaper?" With a nod from Sebastian, the cop continued. "No one can get a trace on him. No one knows who he is, or where he is. You have your ways, sir. Do you know any information!" The cop asked, certain that if the Voter Colonel knew something, he would tell him without hesitation.

But the colonel had gone soft, and cared for his brother. He just shook his head. The cop looked crestfallen. The Voter Colonel knew something about everything. "Very well, sir." He bowed again, then left briskly.

Billy came out of the shadows, looking lost and confused. "I need to hide." Sebastian just nodded. He had no idea. The police would check everywhere, everywhere. "I have an idea, but I need 3 other people." He continued, when Sebastian gave him a confused explain look.

"Leisure World International has a new game, a Total Immersion Video Game, Red Dwarf. I could hide in there, and wait till the heat's off. But you need a lot of money, a reservation, and you have to have your own players. You need 3 other people."

Sebastian nodded again, his mind set. He was bored of his life, and this sounded like just the kick he needed. "I'm in. I have money, but it's just enough for about 2 people. Roles there are really expensive. And what about the 2 other people, and the reservation!"

Billy thought, then said, "Do you have any friends willing? How about that one dude from our childhood? Remember?" Sebastian shook his head again. "Well, we can work out the reservation later. 2 people with money is the problem. The money I got from...what I did is enough for my role."

Sebastian snapped his fingers, then motioned for Billy to go back in the curtains. Then, he buzzed the cop back in. "Reserve me a position for the Red Dwarf game." He snapped. "Some of my friends and I are going to try it out."

When the cop left, Billy came out in shock. "Red Dwarf is a new game. Not many reservations yet, because no one knows about it yet. They have 20 machines." When Billy gave Sebastian a strange look, Sebastian sighed. "I've thought about going in one before."

Billy nodded, then hopped out the back-glass door. "Come on."

* * *

Jake stood moodily in front of the police department. The whole police department was out looking for that 'granny killer', except him. He had to guide the traffic that never came. He fingered his badge, and briefly wondered if it would cut his skin by his wrists. At least he wouldn't feel this bad anymore. 

A sudden sound snapped him out of his trance. He heard cussing, and a hushed voice say, "You twonk! You said you knew where you were going! You live around here, not me!" Another voice said angrily, "I don't get out much." The first voice scoffed, then said, "You're leading me straight to the police department. You do want to turn me in!" "Of course I don't."

Two figures exited the bushes around the police department. Jake thought fast. He recognized the fringy blonde hair. That was who everyone was looking for. He aimed his gun, and fired a warning shot. He advanced on them quickly.

"Oh, smeg!" The criminal breathed. "Jake!" The second figure asked. Stepping out of the shadows, Jake saw his old friend, Sebastian. He dropped his gun quickly. "Sebastian!" "You work here!" "Yes."

Billy cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I can't just let you go." Jake said in exasperation. "They will have my neck! They have a trace on you, and they will know I was with you!"

"Wait! Do you have money!" Billy asked suddenly. "Yes, but you aren't getting it!" Jake said indignantly. "Would you come with us to Leisure World International!" Billy asked desperately.

Jake was smart, being half machine. He figured out Billy's plan. He should shoot him down, then turn him in. And Sebastian for helping a criminal escape. But the look in the two's eyes made him change his mind. It would be a change. "Okay." He breathed.

Leisure World International was just around the corner from the Police Department. The three sneaked over, and stood at the door. "We still need one more person!" Billy said exasperatedly. Then, he clicked. He saw a familiar flash of green, and poked Sebastian in the ribs.

Pointing, they both saw an old childhood friend. Duanne Dibbley had been Sebastian's old friend, and had actually been friends with Billy, too.

They ran forward, a confused Jake right at their tales. "Duanne!" The brothers shouted. Duanne jumped, then did a double take as he saw two old friends. "Want to go into a Total Immersion Video Game?" Asked Sebastian. "Want to help an old buddy out!" Pleaded Billy. "I don't have any money!" Duanne said sadly. He had heard about the new video game, and knew how expensive it was. It sounded really cool, too.

"I have enough money for you." Sebastian said.

Then, the 4 new friends, made their way to the front desk, ready to go on an adventure, and to escape their real lives.


End file.
